Culture and Tenants
Vanir is made up of five separate sects that oversee all aspects of the Culture, Art, Trade and diplomacy with the outside world. The governing party of the clan are simply known as the Vanirian Council, which are made up of every leader of each sect.. However, the Herald is ruler and master of the Tribe But Nahelennia is solitary in most things and leaves the acts of governing to the council's discretion. The tenants of Vanirian culture are found within the Asatru Covenant, the tome passed down among the council. Many of the tenants are simple government standards regarding taxes, fair trade and civil rights granted by the council and Vanir Herself. However they're ten that make up the main articles of law that the Vanirian council enforces. ASATRU TENTS # "My sister's blood is the most sacred blessing gifted by the Lioness, I dare not betray it". # "I am a Vessel for Vanir's light, in me there is no deceit". # "I protect the innocent and champion the weak, as we were weak before Vanir saved us". # "Pledging allegiance to our Lioness is more precious than rubies and gold. Obedience is the rock she shields us with". # "The Herald is judge in all matters pertaining to the Covenant, I will serve her without question". # "Guardians are filled with Vanir's light, their purpose is of the lioness and should not be blasphemed". # "Give unto the council what belongs, by supporting our elders we bring honor to ourselves in this life, and the next". # "Give thanks to the ones that help us, for we were once helpless". # "Honor is given and taken away, but it is Vanir who gives life and life everlasting if we keep her commands". # "I am Vanir." The Guardians The Guardians are special Vinirian children born with a unique connection to the Lioness; her will is given to them directly through the spirit and as such they are in constant contact with Vanir and her purpose. They receive her strength and blessings ten-fold more than the others and so they take up the role as priests and champions of her word, spreading her teaching among the tribe and providing a peace keeping force.Keeping the Asatru Covenant ever present in the daily lives of the clan, they are well praised and respected. The elders of the Guardians make up the chief priests and ceremonial protectors of Vanir, and have no other purpose than communing and reciting the covenant day after day. The Guardians are marked by their snow white hair and skin tone; they have blue glowing eyes and posses the strongest endowment of the clan. Each Guardian has one mate granted to them by the Vanirian Unction, and with her blessing may receive children. The Courtizan The Courtizan sect of Vanirian culture are in constant work with guardians, providing not only works of the flesh but of the mind aswell. They are skilled craftswomen, artists, musicians and poets. Courtizan's function as the tribes physiological and psychological healers, they are the most beautiful and academically skilled of the tribe, however their sexuality is the main use of their skills, providing relief for the endowed and a safe haven for the unmated. Though the courtizans themselves are not allowed to have mates, they can receive multiple partners at once or in a month, depending on the needs of the tribe. Courtizans are also in charge of mating ceremonies and any occasion requiring song, wine and entertainment; it is said Vanir herself dances to the music of the Courtizans instruments. Osivo Nositel The Osivo Nostiel are the elite warrior class of the tribe.they are the first line of defense and are known for their success and pure determination. Only the largest and most endowed of the clan are born to this sect and are a force to be reckoned on the battlefield. The Osivo have their own camp specially made for them to rigorously train before any of them are sent out into the world. However due to their strength and how animalistic their connection to Vanir can be, they are charged with the preservation of the Courtizans, providing security from time to time when they are sent out to trade with the other Norn or the latter races of Tyria. In return the Osivo are given special privileges to the Courtizans camp. Relieving themselves with them during periodic months; sometimes the festivities can last weeks, however once done, the Osivo get back to training and preparing for the impending final battle with the Elder Dragons. Skadi Hunters The skadi are proud hunters of Vanir: stalwart, vigilant and above all agile, they are most skilled in the night and under the darkness of the forests. They are more akin to Vanir's hunting primal nature than any else of Vanriain decent and so they use their skills in the field to bring back fresh meat for the clan to eat and scout new areas where encampments can be made for trade routes with the outside world. Skadi are also known for their curiosity and decisiveness, able to see the world like a primal wolf; their sense enhanced allowing them to see further and move faster. Skadi, however are not always endowe allowing greater number to be born and also trained. Sexually the hunters tend to mate rather easily and are known to conduct the mating ritual in the field, making them more fertile than most Vanirian people. Taibhseach Pronunciation: thyev-shukh. These Engineers and Agile Warriors are master of shadow, daggers, guns, rifles,swords and the art of architecture . Unlike the other groups Taibhseach prefer secrecy and the shroud of darkness to achieve the goals of intelligence on other governments, assassination, of enemy forces and the reclamation of artifacts important to Vanirian archives. But are just as skilled in building and creating things the clan needs. Sometimes mistaken for Courtizans, they are generally smaller than most Norns, usually only reaching seven feet, rather than the average nine feet of a Norn. Deadly, exotic and having a sharp humor, the members of this sect are highly sought after in mating, not only because they are trained in Vanirian arts of seduction but they are generally able to read other's emotions quite easily, giving them an edge in every situation. Marriage/Bonding Rituals Bonding is the way by which Vanirians not only have their form of marriage, but also a way they interact with one another. When two Vanirians find themselves inlove and want to bond together for life, they present themselves before the Guardian Priest, who will go before Vanir and acquire her blessing simply known as The Unction. With this given the two will consummate the union in a mating ritual which begins with the dance of the Courtizan's around a large tent set in the middle of the Tribes city center. All members of the tribe will be in attendance where drink and song are to be had. Once the dance is over, the two will enter the tent and mate. Once complete, they emerge from the tent with their hands locked together. It is a joyful time during the day when Bonds are performed. Children from this union are raised with their parents but are required to leave for weeks at a time to attend the clans cub district specifically made for youth to learn their role and receive a good education. Festivals Vanirians love to party for whatever reason, being Norns they have a flare for the dramatic when it comes to their tales of victory and triumph. These are the festivals they enjoy and frequently have. * Kitten Festival-Courtizan's dress up in cat ears and tails, serving the others meat and drink. * Fest Of Competition- An Osivo tournament that happens once a month, bare hand fighting only. * Remembrance Feast- Once a year event that honors the heroes of old and proclaims the heroes of new. * Day Of The New Year- Celebration of the turning of the year. * Bounty Fest- An event twice a month for Skadi Hunters to test their skills for a personal reward from the Courtizan Mistress. * Day Of Comets- Is the only festival that happens when an actual Comet flies through the sky. These are only the few that are officially written down in the laws.